When Feelings Resurface
by wingsofvalor
Summary: [revised] A few months after the battle with MaloMyotismon, things appear to be back to normal. Evil has been destroyed, both worlds are at peace, and in the middle of it all, romance has blossomed. But when someone new enters the picture, Sora slowly begins to doubt if she ever fully moved on from her first love. (Sorato, Tai/Catherine, Taiora) {use of eng dub names}


Hi. So I'm back again. If anyone remembers this story from the first time I published it like 6 years ago, wow. You might've known me back then as The Solar Being though. Please check out my profile for more information/an explanation!

* * *

The crisp February air made Tai pull his jacket closer to his body as he slowly walked to school. It was the first day of the second semester and normally he was excited about it. He would get to school early, surprisingly, to talk to his friends before classes started, even if they'd already seen each other the day before. He and the other DigiDestined have maintained this tradition since middle school.

But today however, he was in no rush. Almost three months ago during Christmas his two best friends, Matt Ishida and Sora Takenouchi, announced that they were officially a couple. He would've been happy for his friends if he hadn't liked Sora for as long as he could remember.

But he knew it was his own fault. His fear of ruining their friendship held him back from telling her how he really felt until it was already too late.

_Crest of Courage? Ha! Yeah right,_ Tai thought bitterly. He was nothing but a living joke to his own virtue.

It was ironic how someone who was supposed to embody valor can save two worlds twice in his lifetime, yet couldn't even ask his crush out on a date.

_Wow, it's been months and I still feel pathetic_, Tai berated himself.

Eventually he was on the same block as his high school. He glanced up at the clock tower to check the time. 7:50 a.m. He still had 10 minutes lefts. _Might as well go in now, _he thought as he walked through the entrance.

Tai's brown eyes surveyed the courtyard, searching the grounds for his friends. Maybe if he was fast enough he could run for the main building and avoid them until later. He just had to keep his fingers crossed.

He finally spotted them all together under a tree. Matt and Sora were leaning against one another, his arm wrapped around her waist and her head resting on his shoulder. The sight made his heart hurt.

Sitting against the tree was Joe, looking through the contents of his backpack making sure that he hadn't forgotten anything important. And Izzy seemed to be explaining something awfully boring to Mimi, who had recently moved back during vacation, because she had this absent, glazed-over look in her eyes.

Making sure that they were completely occupied with whatever they were doing, he ran for it. Tai hid behind a group of girls chatting excitedly and luckily paid him no mind. Once he caught his breath, he dared to peak over at his friends, causing one of the girls to give him a weird look before ignoring him again.

A relieved sigh escaped his lips when he saw them still as they were.

Tai made his way to the boys' restroom and leaned against the white sink. _I'll just have to face them in class. I don't want to deal with anything right now this early._

Tai dashed into his homeroom class just as the tardy bell rang. "Ah, Mr. Kamiya you made it right on time. Now if you please take your seat, I'll get through the morning announcements," said his teacher, Ms. Kursagi.

He nodded as he made his way to the empty seat that Matt had saved for him. Sora sat beside her boyfriend in the next desk.

"Tai, what happened to you this morning? We didn't see you before school started," she sounded it kind of worried.

"I'm fine Sora. I just... overslept and was running behind, you know me. But I made it, so it isn't so bad. I promise I'll be on time tomorrow," Tai said, hoping that they believed his small lie.

"Well okay, but just set your alarm before you go to bed tonight. Okay sleepyhead?" she said with a smile. He was certainly getting better at this lying business every day.

Tai turned his attention back to the teacher as she was finishing the announcements for the day. "Finally, I have a very special announcement to make. Today is the first day of our International Student Exchange Program! One of the students from our high school was selected to go to another school in a different country for the remainder of the term. And in return, we've received the student that volunteered in the program as well. She will be taking the place of the boy who left to her home country, France, in order to experience a new culture and learn Japanese in a native environment. I hope you all make her feel welcome and treat her with respect." Ms. Kursagi left the room to go bring the girl in.

_An exchange student, huh? I wonder what she's like. Hopefully she's friendly._

Ms. Kursagi walked back in and glanced at the door. "Don't be shy Deneuve-san, please come in."

All eyes focused on the short girl that walked into the room. Her long honey blonde hair reached the middle of her back in heavy curls, her fringe framing her face perfectly. With her sky blue eyes, small stature, and fair skin she could very well pass for a porcelain doll. She was wearing their school's olive green uniform and actually made it look good.

She was beautiful.

Most of the girls seemed to envy her immediate effect on the boys, while some guys began to hatch their plans on how to 'woo' her. Already anticipating the traditional boring greeting, her first words to the class threw everyone off.

She only had eyes on one boy in the middle of the room.

"Oh my goodness, Tai it's you!" The new student exclaimed in absolute delight, her accent making her more attractive than she already was. All the attention was suddenly shifted onto him now.

Tai's eyes widened in disbelief as he stared back at her. He felt his heart skip a beat in surprise.

"Catherine?"


End file.
